deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Galahad vs. Batman
A thrilling contest of wits filled with intense action and twists as these two men collide! Galahad, the veteran Kingsmen agent who was instrumental in preparing the newest recruit Eggsy to stop international terrorist Richmond Valentine! Batman, the vigilante of Gotham City determined to end crime in his city! It's a fight between two entirely different opponents as spy meets ninja, but only one can slink away as... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Galahad After an unsuccessful training mission that resulted in the death of his protege, Harry Hart honored his memory by oresenting the Medal of Honor to his son, leaving a way to contact him on the medal. Seventeen years later, Eggsy was thrown in prison and contacted Hart. As agent Galahad, Hart submitted Eggsy as his candidate for the recently emptied position of Lancelot in the Kingsmen. While Eggsy continued his training, Galahad began investigating the businessman Richmond Valentine. Galahad soon revealed Valetine's plan to commit genocide via SIM cards that activate the owner's aggressiveness. Hunting down Valentine to Kentucky, Galahad is brought into a church where Valentine tests the SIM card. Affected by the cards as well, Galahad becomes the participant in a gigantic bloodbath that results in the death of the entire congregation except himself. Remorseful, he leaves the church only to be executed by Valentine. Equipment: *'Custom Tokarev TT-33 handgun:' A ten-round semi-automatic handgun, chambering a 9mm round. The handgun also is equipped with an underbarrel shotgun. *'Umbrella:' A bulletproof umbrella with a built-in weapon system. The umbrella's weapon system can launch a projectile that knocks a person unconscious, as well as being equipped with a handcuff that can shock someone. *'Hand Grenade Lighter:' A grenade disguised by as a lighter. *'Boot knife:' A boot knife tipped with an instantly lethal toxic, *'Kingsmen Suit and Glasses:' A bullet resistant suit, as well as resistant to stab wounds. He wears a wristwatch that can launch a sleep dart, and glasses that connect to the Kingsmen intelligence center. Batman After the death of his parents, Bruce Wayne took to travelling the world to find a way to stop the crime that was tearing apart Gotham. Wayne was eventually taken under the wings of Henri Ducard, second-in-command of the League of Shadows. Teaching him a variety of stealth techniques and forms of combat, Wayne was forced to abandon the League when they attempted to make him an executioner- a crime he would never commit. This was not the end of his struggle with the League, as Wayne fought Ducard- now revealed to be Ra's al Ghul- when he worked with Scarecrow to try and make a gas weapon that would throw Gotham into eternal chaos. Wayne, who had become known as Batman, stopped this terrorist attack and allowed Ra's to die in a train crash. A year later, a terrorist known as the Joker began to terrorize Gotham. Locked in a battle of wits, the Joker tried to manipulate the entire city while Batman stopped almost every attempt. In a final, climatic battle, the Joker reveals how he drove Harvey Dent into a murderous vendetta of revenge and gleefully laughs as Batman races to stop him. Forced to murder his former friend and ally, Batman decided to take the blame and retreated into the shadows- retiring until the city would need Batman again. Equipment: *'Batarangs:' Razor sharp shuriken, custom made to look like bats. These shuriken are so sharp they can stick themselves into steel. *'Grappel Gun:' A grappel gun that launches a magnetic hook, held by a steel cable. The cable is capable of holding 350 pounds without snapping. *'Smoke Pellets:' Small bombs that explode with a loud bang, and create smoke. He uses these bombs to disorient his foes and give him an opportunity to escape or attack. *'Explosive Paste Gun:' Batman uses a small pump action weapon that launches explosive paste. The gun is primarily used as a tool to infilitrate areas or create a small, concentrated but nonlethal blast in a trap. *'High Frequency Transponder:' A high frequency transponder that can emit a noice that can cause headaches, or summon a swarm of bats. *'Pneumatic Wrangler:' A piece of equipment Batman uses when he wishes to cut through metal. It is kept on his left forearm. *'EMP Gun:' A gun that fires an electromagnetic pulse that can prevent usage of vehicles. *'Batman Suit:' A custom suit of armor built by Lucius Fox, it is resistant to small-arms fire. It also features sonar vision that allows an "image" to be shown by converting phone signals into images. The cape is made of a material that can be ejected to his suit fto form a glider. The gauntlets serve both as a way to parry and catch blades, and can launch said blades as projectiles. X-Factors X-Factor- Galahad / Batman Strength- 75 / 85 Despite his age, Galahad is in great physical condition. He easily defeated several much younger thugs, as well as an entire congregation of rage-fuelled churchgoers. However, Batman is at the top of physical condition, and has multiple feats of physical strength. Intelligence- 75 / 75 Neither man is smarter than the other. Galahad has years of operational experience under his belt, while Batman is a skilled strategist and chemist. Brutality- 65 / 60 Although far from a cold-blooded killer, Galahad is more than willing to kill or harm those that interfer with his objective, or harm innocents. Batman's brand of justice is cold and brutal, but he also flat-out refuses to kill. Experience- 80 / 65 Galahad is one of the Kingsmen's most experienced agents, having participated in several conflicts and engagements over his career. While Batman's foes are certainly more creative and unique, his crimefighting career lasted a year at most before retiring. Stealth- 75 / 90 Galahad no doubt has training and experience in subterfuge- he simply hasn't displayed it as much nor shown any particular skill. Meanwhile, all of Batman's training has been built around the art of stealth. His arsenal reflects his strategy of waiting from the shadows to strike, or retreating to them when the need arises. Notes *Battle takes place in Gotham City, immediately following the events of The Dark Knignt. *Batman has an no knowledge that Harry Hart is a Kingsmen, nor does Hart know Bruce Wayne is Batman. *You know the voting rules- if I inform you it doesn't count, it doesn't count. If I do not inform you so, then logic dictates it does count. Battle "The name's Kane. Robert Kane." "Right this way, sir." Harry Hart, codename Galahad, calmly followed the white-haired butler into Wayne Manor. As he surveyed the room, he let out a sigh as he witnessed Gotham City's high and mighty elites. Cocktail dresses, bowties, and expensive champaigne moved to and fro underneath the five million dollar chandeliers, as Gotham's very own born-and-bred jazz band The Roots played in the background. "Can I interest you in anything to eat or drink, sir?" Hart's attention was brought back to the butler, and he smiled. "Yes, I'll take an orange screwdriver. One part Grey Goose vodka, one part orange soda, and five drops of fresh-squeezed lime." Alfred let out a chuckle. "Taking your drinking lessons from the old Bond films, eh?" "Ha ha. Suppose so, old boy." "I'll get right on in, Mr. Kane." Harry casually slipped over to the lounge, where a dozen men and women mingled around a rather expensive looking piano. Walking towards it, he stopped and began speaking to one of the many lovely women there. "Good evening, missess..." "Talbot. Miss Bella Talbot, sir." She replied, turning away from the piano and speaking to Harry. Offering her hand, she smiled as he gently shook it. "And who might you be?" "Robert Kane, madam." The couple walked away to an adjacent library as Alfred arrived with Hart's drink. "Tell me- how do you know the host of this lovely little gathering?" Hart's inquiry was briskly interrupted by a deep and intense voice. "I could ask the same of you." Bruce Wayne stated, walking beside Bella and wrapping his arm around her waist. "Well, I suppose I'll answer first." Bruce Wayne says, offering his hand. "She's with me. Bruce Wayne." "Ah, I see. Well, Mr. Wayne- first off, this is a lovely party. And I happen to be a respresentative of Queen Consolidated in Starling City. My employer, Mr. Oliver Queen, sends his regards." Hart answered, shaking his hand. "Likewise. Ollie and I have known each other for years." The billionaire playboy answered with a dry chuckle. As Bruce took a sip of his own drink, his smile temporarily gave way to his piercing, analytic eyes. "I'm concerned why he wouldn't simply call me, though. Has something changed about our meeting next week?" Hart, brow burrowed but shining a gentlemanly smile, nodded as he caught the subtle clues. "Nothing of importance, sir. He just wanted me to ensure everything was going well." "I suppose he's been a bit uneased since...his accident." Wayne said, genuine sadness creeping across his face. "Yes, it is a shame. May..." Hart struggled for the briefest moment. "Robert rest in peace." The trio raised their glasses, the two men each carefully studying the other. "I believe it's time for me to retire for the night. I'll be staying at in the city, Mr. Wayne. Here's my card." Bruce and Bella both walked away, and Hart in the opposite direction. As he finished his drink and collected his umbrella, he casually spoke. "Did you catch all of this, Merlin?" All away across the Atlantic, Merlin replied over the radio. "I caught it all, Galahad. Await further commands." ---- As the last straggling guests left for their homes, Wayne's plastic smile slipped away to a serious grimace. Alfred approached him. "I suppose Ms. Talbot will not, in fact, be staying the night master Wayne?" "No, Alfred. I'm afraid I have different plans tonight." The butler was visibly disturbed by his master's statement. "Bruce, you don't mean..." Wayne turned to Alfred, his eyes dark and intense as the rest of his body. "Alfred, that man? Robert Kane? Something's wrong, I can feel it." His old friend and father-figure persisted as the duo walked towards the library. "Bruce, you hung up the cowl! You vowed you would stop-" Bruce quickly activated the secret lever that opened the entrance to the Batcave, then turned towards Alfred. "That man knows something about me, Alfred. I need to know what it is." Descending down the staircase, Bruce began to assemble the Batsuit as Alfred tried one final time. "Sir, wouldn't the Batman showing up right after Kane talking to you seem suspiscious- if he even knows anything, that is?" He hated seeing the boy go through all the pain of losing Dawes and Gotham's trust, and he would hate having to watch him try to do it again. "Relax, Alfred- this'll just be a little reconaissance, that's all. You remembered to place the tracking chip on his umbrella?" Bruce replied, sliding the helmet of the suit over his head. "Yes Master Wayne, but you're missing the point. Whatever he may know simply isn't worth risking-" Bruce faced Alfred again, his entire suit ready. "Alfred, that man showed up at my house telling me he represented someone I haven't talked to in ages. He didn't know our meeting isn't scheduled for another month, and he didn't stick around once I met him." As Bruce explained his theory, he climbed into the pilot seat of the Batwing. "He knows something, and I need to know if it's about me." "Besides, it's time to give this a test run. We'll see how it flies." And with those curt words, the Batman flew into the night once more. ---- Category:Blog posts